School: AKA Torture
by Candi-Grl7901
Summary: The Teen Tiatns go to school. They find themselves discovering new feelings while also dealing with jealously, piles of homework, evil teachers, and not to mention...DANCES! Chapter 4 is up....Please R&R Pairings :RxS and BBxRAE CYx? WIll be someone...
1. Default Chapter

Hi Pplz! I don't know why I love to write about Teen Titans going to school but I just do! Okay, Here's the 1st chapter, hope you like it! oh yeah in my story, Robin is a few inches taller than Starfire.

Four sleepy titans entered the living room, there leader sat on the couch with a red t shirt and jeans on. He had a black backpack slumped over his shoulders.

"Robin, would you mind telling us why you woke us up** 6:00 AM IN THE MORNING?!"** raven scolded.

"Yeah man, and why are you dressed like a schoolboy?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed. it was going to be hard to explain what had happened. Hours ago, Robin had recieved a phone call from the Jump City mayor that it was now a law to go to school. (Just pretend it's a new law) "You see titans, we're going to school," Robin explained, " Unfortunately, it's a new law that everybody under 18 has to go to school."

"They can't make us go to school!!! How are we going to fit in?! I'm green and Cyborg is part machine!" Beast Boy yelled.

"That's been taken care of," robin said and he takes out a small green pill and Stpne's rings (if you saw deception Cyborg uses these rings to make his body look Normal)," BB will eat this pill and it will allow your skin to turn tan for 16 hours. Cyborg will put the rings on to make him look non mechanical."

"Tell me Robin, will we go to this school with our usual names?" Starfire asked.

"No, we must not let anyone know we are the teen titans," Robin replied, " I will be Richard Grayson. Starfire will be Kory Anders. Raven will be Rachel Black. BB will be Gary Logan and Cyborg will be Victor Stone. You should get dressed, school begins in about 2 hours. After waiting for 30 minutes, the four titans were finally dressed. Raven wore black jeans with a black tank top that had the word demon on it with a black jean jacket. There was a black choker on her neck with her chakra hanging from it.BB wore a whIte tshirt with a tiger on it and he wore blue jeans. Cyborg wore what stone had wore when he infiltrated the hive. Starfire wore rather jean shorts with a blue tanktop that read Angel and a purple glittering jacket. She was gorgeous. They got ready and they walked out of the tower. Ready to face the challenges ahead.

Here are titans schedules:

Starfire:

1. Math- (These are the people in her class)Robin

2. Science-Robin

3.Gym-Raven

4.Dance-None of the titans, there will be other people though

LUNCH

5.History-Robin,and BB

6.English-Raven,Robin,BB,Cyborg

7.Music-Raven,

8.Spanish-Robin

(9. is after school club)9.Cheerleading-None of the titans

Robin:

1.Math-Starfire

2.Science-Starfire

3.Self defense-None of the titans

4.Gym-BB

LUNCH

5.History-Starfire,and BB

6.English-Raven,BB,Starfire,and Cyborg

7.Art-Cyborg,BB

8.Spanish-Starfire

9.Sports-None of the titans

Raven:

1.Libraby Media-None of the titans

2.Math-BB,and Cyborg

3.Gym-Starfire

4.History-Cyborg

LUNCH

5.Science-Cyborg

6.English-BB, Cyborg,Starfire,and Robin

7.Music-Starfire

8.French-BB,and Cyborg

9.Literal-none of the titans

BB:

1.Science-none of the titans

2.Math-Cyborg,and Raven

3.Home.Ec-none of the titans

4.Gym-Robin

LUNCH

5.History-Starfire,and Robin

6.English-Raven,Starfire,Robin,and Cyborg

7.Art-Robin,and Cyborg

8.French-Raven,and Cyborg

9.Critter-none of the titans

Cyborg:

1.Gym-none of the titans

2.Math-BB,and Raven

3.Tech-none of the titans

4.History-Raven

LUNCH

5.Science-Raven

6.English-Starfire,Raven,BB,and Robin

7.Art-Robin, and BB

8.French-Raven,and BB

9.Tech-none of the titans

SO how did you like it? Please review. Constructive critism accepted.Thanx!


	2. First period for Raven and Cy

Alright everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating for like half a year, but my computor broke down, school started, I got a crazy science teacher who gives a labreport or an 8 paper test everyday. Oh... and someone in our school died in a car accident on thanksgiving sunday. At least he had his last thanksgivving. sigh Anyways, on with the story.

Raven walked into the lilbrary where are LIBRARY media was supposed to be. There was no one there except for a lady at a small wooden counter reading a book. She looked up and saw Raven.

"What do you want?"

"I'm Rachel Black the new student. I was told to come here for library media."

"Let me see your slip...hmm....it's in that small door over there.

Taking the slip back, Raven headed over to the "small wooden door over there." When she entered she everyone was gathered in groups oftwo except for one boy who was sitting at the very cornerof the table. The teacher, who was helping out one group, looked and saw Raven.

"Yes?"

"I'm Rachel Black, you're new student." Raven wondered how many times she would be saying that today. Raven examined the teacher more carefully. She was about 40 or so with straw colored hair and dashing blue eyes.

"Welcome to our class. This is library media (duh). My name is Ms. Lancing. Class, meet Rachel Black. She just moved here and I wish you make her feel right at home. Well Rachel, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself. Raven shook a small no to the teacher and sat down."Um... Rachel we are currently workingon a small project and you're sitting in Jack's seat. I'm afraid they didn't send in the new desk yet and you also don't have a project partner. Oh... I know, you can work with Timothy over there. There's a chair and he can share his desk with you."

"It's Tim... Mrs. Lacing... and I thought you said I could work alone. It's so annoying having a partner."

"Now Timothy, be considerate of others. I let you work alone because there was an odd number of students. But now it's different. Don't mind him Rachel, he's just being stubborn. He's actually pretty nice once you get to know him."

Cyborg walked around the hallways, not knowing where to go. The janitor had said turn left, right, right, right, left, left, and left. and had walked off laughing, muttering what Cyborg thought was "stupid kids". Now he was back where he started. At least it looked like it. Suddenly someone rammed right into him and literally sent him flying to the ground, well almost (think about it. Do you think someone can move metal combined with a 6 or higher feet person who probably weighs 200 pounds or so? I don't think so.)

"Hey! Watch it will you?"'

"Oh! I'm sooooooo sorry. It's just that I'm going to be late to gym." It was a girl speaking.

"You're going to gym! Can I come with you? I'm a new student and I sorta got lost."

"sure, it's the least I can do. Oh yeah, my name's Amanda Johnson, yours?"

"Victor Stone. Nice to meet ya lil lady."

"So you said your new, where you from?"

"Gotham City."

"really did you ever see the batman?"

"no, but I have a friend (refering to robin) who claims to have."

"Cool! Oh we're here the boy's locker room is over there. It was nice meeting you Victor!I hope we're in the same class!"

Alright, that's it for now. Bye.


	3. Science, Math, and a whole lot of confus...

To some people who were a bit worried bout the raven /cyborg or bb/raven pairing...its a bb/raven pairing. Cyborg nd raven don't have the same first period class. Raven has library media and cyborg has gym...so now that that is settled...let's start...(p.s. its gonna b mostly star/rob...but there will be bb/rae nd cy/someone)

**IMPORTANT:**

**There was a slight change in the scedule for Raven bd Cyborg... so instead of havinghistory for fourth period andscience for fith...they both have science for fourth nd history for fifth...now all the tenn titans have history together...and for beast boy...instead of havin home ec. for third and grm 4 fourth...switch it to hom ec for fourth nd gym for third...now he has gym with raven nd star...nd home ec with no none.**

**Chapter 3: Science, Math, and a whole lot of confusion.**

BB: Science

Beast Boy surveyed the room, looking for any hotties that he could take on his "moped" (a/n: once he got one...like that would ever happen --")

He noticed one girl sitting in the back of the middle row. She had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair with red streaks...she wuz as beast boy would describe...**hot! **He was practically drooling...being beast boy and all...

"Earth to Garfield! Hello?** GARFIELD LOGAN! GET YOUR PUNY HEAD BACK INTO REALITY NOW!**"

"I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM! Wat?" Beast Boy/Garfield/Gar/Gary said. He had turned his attention towards the old cow of a teacher who was shaking her head...

"Not the best start Mr. Logan...I would expect a high school student to be very sophistcated. I suggest you improve on your behaviour or else you will find yourself with a pink slip (detention)."

Beast Boy was fuming. Wasn't teachers supposed to be nice during the first day of school?

"Now I have to find you a seat...let me see...where can Garfield sit?"

Beast Boy turned red. A few people snickered in the class. Well, actually the whole class except for that hot looking girl burst out laughing but was immediatle silenced with a death glare from the teacher. (a/n: I'm naming the teacher Mrs. Hartford.)

"Um...excuse me? Could you please call m-" BB began..

"Don't interrupt!"

"But could yo-"

"ARE YOU DEAF BOY! I"M FINDING A SEAT FOR YOU!"

That was it. Beast Boy swore in hismind that he could have just changed into a dinasaur and swallwed her up in one gulp...but he had orders...so...he held back...

"Well...it seems you can sit behind Miss Williams over there in the middle row...I hope you'll be a very productive student, Garfield...and that you will not behave like you just did... I will not tolerate a lack of matureness from my students."

"COuld you please just call me Gary?"

"No. I expect to speak to my pupils as the name that their parents gave to them. I think Garfield is a wonderful name? Don't you agree?"

"Not reall-"

"STop dilly-daddling and go to your seat _**GARFIELD!"**_

Once again, the class broke into a salvo of laughter as Beast By trudged down to his seat, fuming with anger and embarrasment. He glanced up to see who this "Miss Williams" was and found he was staring right at that hot girl. He smiled for the first time he actually came into this school. He couldn't believe his own luck. Perhaps things were finally turning around for him...not. Too busy drooling over the "hot" Miss Williams...Beast Boy was not watching where he was going...and he tripped over the leg of a nearby desk, sending himself toppling to the ground with his books. He landed hard on his stomach right in front of the girl's feet. Beast Bot mentally slapped himself. He had to be such a clutz.Once again... the class burst out laughing.. even the girl, too. Beast Boy head his head low in shame, but loked up when he felt sof hand tap him on the shoulder.. it was the girl...and now her face was full of concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she extended her hand out.

"Yeah... thanks.." BB said as he took it regaining his posture.. "I'm Gary Logan...you?"

"MIchelle Williams...nice to meet you..."

They stared at each other in akward silence but was soon broken by Mrs. Hartford clearing her throat, indicating that Gary was delaying the class time. Smiling, Gary took a seat behind Michelle, his new made friend.

(that's the end for BEAST Boy in this chapter...didn't think I would make it easy for Ravendid you? Of course, Michelle isn't bad...she's just compitetion...lol...ok?...not that beast boy won't have some own compitetion to deal with...wink wink...)

Starfire and Robin: Math

"Tell me, Robin, I mean Richard, " Starfire said as Robin and her made they're way down to their first period class, math. "Is this school going to be like Mad Mod's where we have the hypnotizing devices and hallways of confusion?"

Robin laughed..."No, Kory (starfire to those pplz hu dont no yet), I don;t think it will be like Mad Mod's school."

Both of them made their way into the classroom where the class was already filled with tons of people. Once these two new students stepped into the room, everyone shut up and stared at them. THe teacher looked up and took both their forms. AFter studying them, she smiled.

"Class, let me introduce you to two new students. Both from Gotham City. Say hell to your new classmated, Kory Anders, and Richard Grayson."

They're were a few murmers af hello as everyone "checked them out". Naturally, all the girls were practically fainting at the site of Richard, the gorgeous hottie and all the boys were drooling over Kory.

"Kory, you can take a seat next to Kimberly over there...or Kim...and Richard, you could take a seat next Nick over there."

They made their way to their seats as the class began.

Kory, being the friendly one, decided to introduce herself to her "new friend" by her side. "HELLO!My name is S-Kory Anders... tell me new friend...what is your name?"

THe girl next to her was really pretty...not pretty...beautiful...she had raven black hair and mystifying emerald green eyes.. She stared at Kory as though she were mental but decided to reply... "Nice to meet you too...my name is Kimberly Johnson...You moved from Gotham Ciry, right?"

"That is correct! I can not wait to explore you're wonderful city and make new friends and-"

"Wonderful City? This city is nothing from wonderful...the only thing wonderful about this city is the Teen Titans...and you its rare you're gonna see them in person." Kimberly said. "Nothing happens here, trust me"

"oh, is that so? well, than thats a dissapointment" Kory was actually thinking that that was not true. Jump City was a wonderful and exciting in her eyes. But, she respected Kimberly's opinion and did not protest against what Kimberly said."I'm postitive we'll become the best of friends Kimberly!"

"OK? Oh, call me Kim, please, its really annoying to me when people call me Kimberly"

"Whatever you desire new friend!" (a/n: I tried to sound like Starfire...sorry if the imitation was really bad)

Meanwhile, a couple of seats away, Kristian Sanchez was watching this new girl intensely...when she first stepped into the classroom, he had instanty wanted her...and Kristian Sanchez was a boy who always got what he wanted, no matter what it took.

His friend, Manny, elbowed him away from his thoughts, "See that new girl? I bet you're gonnago for her..."

"Of course, who could resist such a hottie? We'll be the hottest couple in a matter of days...possibly even hours. I'm sure shes noticed me by now... if not...I'll just introduce myself." Kristian smirked...by the looks of the new girl...she would be an easy target...but of course he forgot about one thing...RIchard.

Richard sat down in his seat and was immediately talking with Nick. He found out that they had a lot of things in common. His name was Nick Jones and he had moved to Jump City only a year ago. He was really friendly and explained that he had easily made friends excluding those few snobs and players (like Kristian). In almost a minute, they had become friends.

Kimberly had thought Kory to be sorta weird at first, but than found that Kory was actually a very caring, intelligent, friendly person...maybe a little too friendly...that was ok though.

"Let me see your scedule Kory...hmm...seems we have the next class together.. I would take you there, but I promised to meet a friend before so I'm sorry."

"That's ok...Ro-Richard said he would take me."

"YOu mean that new kid that came in with you? I see...hey...do you two have anything going on?" Kimberly raised an eyebrow..

Kory laughed... _I wish...No wait! I did not just say that! Bad Starfire! "_No, we're just really good friends...W"

"Oh," Kimberly replied a bit suspiciously... but she dropped the subject seeing that Kory was a bit uncomfortable.

In the back of the class, Rebecca Phillips sat with her "posse", chatting away about that new cutie. _He is so mine._ she thought_ he'll be falling for me in a matter of minutes.. I'll make my move after class._

When the bell rang, Richard got up to go to Kory.He had promised her to take her to their next class. Before he could, however, a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked over, flashing a charming smile and shaking her hips a lot with every stride. If Richard was supposed to find that attractive, he didn't. to him, it looked like a hippo trying to do ballet. She was like a stick figure, with absolutely no fat and muscle. Most likely a cheerleader.

"Hey, Richard, "she said in a flirty voice, "Do you have science next period?"

"yes..."

"Really! so do I!Hey, I have an idea, why don't we walk to class everyday? It would be a great idea!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Why don't you go along with your little posse and I'll see you next class? Bye now" Richard walked away leaving gaping Rebecca behind. She scowled and with a wave of her hair stomped off in fury. Richard looked for Kory and found her menacing close to a boy. She walk holding onto the deak for support in a very uncomfortable position. RIchard charged over, raging.

While Richard was having his little chat with Rebecca, Kristian had also decided to make his move.

"Hello," He said, " my name is Kristian Sanchez. I had a wonderful idea pop into my head. Since you're new here, why don't I show you around...be your little tour guide?"

"Um...I already have someo-"

"You know You want to," kristian said leaning closer to Kory. She moved back and hit a desk._ Stop playing hard to get, Kory, you know you want me._

" I'm sorry to turn down our genorous offer, Kristian butRichard has already offered me the same proposal and I accepted.Maybe next time. It was nice meeting you." Kory tried to slip under but Kristian just moved closer. She leaned back, her arms becoming very tired from supporting her body.

"Why don't you dump that geek and come with me? I would be worth it." Kristian gave a wink, much to Kory's disgust.

"Hey! How about she doesn't and you get out of here and stop harrasing her! She already said no!" Richard was standing right behind Kristian and with ease, pulled him off Kory. By that time, Kory's arms had given way and she collasped onto the cold hard floor. Helping her up, Richard led Kory out of the classroom, leaving a furious Kristian behind. This would be harder than he thought. Somehow, he would have to get rid of that geeky boy, RIchard. He would have Kory, he was sure, all he had to do was get rid of a little bug in the way...

Ok...that was it...my hands are sore...xp...well...thanl you so much for all the comments...I hope you enjoyed this chapter...Please review...ok...I need to go eat now...bye...


	4. New Friends and Feelings

**Chapter 4: New Friends and Feelings**

"Raven, sweetie, Tim can explain this project for you. We'll be working on it for the next two weeks."

"I'll be sure she understands, Ms, Lancing!"

Mrs. Lancing smiled and walked away.

"So…" Raven began.

"Let's get one thing straight about us," Tim snapped, "You sit by the side and pretend to be doing something while I do this project by MYSELF!"

Raven was taken aback, but regained her posture almost immediately. "Aren't we the nice one?" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Tim murmered, "I just hate when I have a partner. I'd rather work alone. No one to tell me what to do. I guess I like the peace, you know what I'm saying?"

"Funny thing is...I do,"Raven smiled slightly. She had turned around, now facing the boy. For the first time, she actually took in his features. He had hazel eyes with brown hair with a few blonde highlights. His skin was tnned and he was wearing a "Green Day" shirt with baggy khaki jeans. To be truthful, he was quite...cute.Raven was surprised at what she was seeing. There was only another boy she felt the same way about. It was...

_**NO WAIT!**What was she thinking? No! She coldn't feel that way about "him!" He proabbly liked someone else...or did he? No, what was she thinking. He would never like her._ (a/n: she's thinking about the "other" boy, not tim...for those who are confused.)

"I'm sorry for my outburst. We never really got to introduce ourselves. I'm Tim or Timothy Reuven. And you are?"

"Oh," Raven stammered, snapping out of her thoughts, "I'm Rachel Black." She noticed he was looking at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," his voice was so distant, "I just noticed that you looka lot like this super hero-heroine in our city. But that's not possible..."

Raven nearly choked even if she had nothing in her mouth."W...what?" was all she could stutter. Oh no, had Tim already discovered her secret. Was she really that obvious?

"Oh, I'm sorry, You porbably have no idea what I'm talking about. There's this girl named Raven in this group called the Teen Titans. There's Robin, who's the leader and Cyborg, who's a well...cyborg...and Beast Boy, who's an animal shape shifter and Starfire...who's this alien. SHe's really pretty and can shoot starbolts from her hands and eyes. Last, there's Raven. I like her hte best. She's so mysterious and I just love her powers. She can levitate things and read people's minds and heal people. It's awesome!"

Raven tried to sound surprised. "Oh really? They sound interesting!"

"They are, without them, we would never survive."

"Why do you like Raven the most?"

"Oh...well..." Tim blushed, "You may find this weird, but I think we have a lot in common. I remember reading this interview on the newspaper by Connor O' Riley with Raven. It said she enjoyed reading and meditating. I'm practically a book nerd and I find meditating to be very interesting. It said hse loved peace and quiet and her favorite food was tea. Well, my grandmother actually owned a little tea shop. I used to visit it alot and I supposed that was why I love tea so much today. It's something that I can't quite explain, but I feel she and I have this connection even though we don't know each other a bit."

Yes, it did seem weird, but somehow, Raven understood what the boy was saying. She nodded her head to show she unsterstood. Opening her mouth, she began to say...**_RING!_** The beel erupted and everyone quickly gotup, eager to go to their next class and away from the stuffy old library. "What's your next class?" she asked.

"Math...in room 147." Tim replied as he, too, collected his books, "What about you?"

"I have the same. What a coincedence." Raven walked out of the classroom. followed by Tim. She felt happy for some reason, and she liked it. She hoped this feeling would never go away...

* * *

"Excellent Victor! Beautiful strike!" the coach yelled as Victor slammed the volleyball hard onto the other side of the net. The other team groaned again as they had been losing violently ever since Victor was put onto the court. It was obvious he had talent and was very athletic, not to mention overly competetive. It was right away everyone could tell he was going to be a favorite. Finally the game ended, with Victor's (a.k.a Cyborg) team beating the other team by a mile.

Cyborg walked into the locker room, he hadn't made many friends yet, only the girl hehad bumped into earlier, who' name was Amanda Johnson really said hi to him during Gym. They were in different gym classes, but today the two classes were playing together. Cyborg had ovserved that Amanda was also vey good at volleyball. She excelled at her seves and always landed on her feet. She was a very graceful person. After getting changed back into his regular cothes, Victor walked out to be greeted by Amanda, who was waiting for him. SHe smiled when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked up to her, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I thought I should show you around. It was hte least I could do for knocking into you earlier?"

"What about your friends?"

"They can survive a few minutes without me right?"

He laughed. He seemed to be doing that a lot around her. "Well, if you insist. My next class is in Room 147. So, where's that?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to worry about being late cu that's where I'm going. Come on follow me." They walked awhile in silence when Amanda suddenly asked, "So, did you make any friends?"

"Not really, but I have two friends in my next class. Their names are Garfield Logan and Rachel Black."

"Oh, that's nice to know. Who knows, maybe they've made some friends that they could introduce to you. We're here!"

"Ladies first,"

"You're such a sweetie." With that, they both entered the the classroom to be greeted by Rachel and her friend Tim.

**How's that for Cyborg? A lil flirtin...wink wink**

* * *

Over the past peroid, Gary (a.ka. B.B) learned to zone out the shrill voice of Ms. Hartford. He passed notes to Michelle and they talked throughout the whole period. She had a sense of humor, and loved to tell jokes. She laughed when Gary made a joke (or was she laughing at him?). Anyways, Gary was happy he had befriended her.

At the end of class, they headed out the door. They had amth together next and Michelle agreed to show him where the class was.

"Hey Mich!" someone called right when Gary and her stepped out the door. Gary turned around and saw a boy with chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair. Gary immediately noticed the resemblence between Michelle and the boy.

"Are you two twins or something?" Gary questioned.

Michelle nodded as the boy caught up. He ruffled her hair as she smiled at him. He looked at Gary.

"We're no twins, don't listen to her. I'm her _older _brother." He said proudly as Michelle slapped him on the arm.

"YOU'RE ONLY OLDER BY A MINUTE!" she huffed.

"EHH! WRONG ANSWER! A MINUTE AND_ 15 _SECONDS! IN YOUR FACE!" he burst out laughing as Michele sighed.

"Meet by _older_ brother, Dan. Dan, say hi to Gary."

"I know who _Garfield _Logan is. He made quite a scene at the beginning of class with Mrs. Hartford."

Gary blushed a deep shade of red. "I...it...um..."

"Don't worry, I was only joking." Dan laughed again. He seemed like such an easy-going person. Gary liked that. (a/n: Dan is alsoin Science with MIchelle and Gary)

They made they're way to Math class, joking and laughing their heads off at their pathetic, yet amusing jokes.

**OK...THIS CHAPTER IS DONE. SORRY, THERE WAS NO STARFIRE OR?AND ROBIN IN THIS ONE...THERE WILL BE NEXT ONE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ALLOWED BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE. PLEASE R&R..i WOULD APPRECIATE IT. THANKS!**


	5. Tempers Rise

**Chapter 5: Tempers Rise**

Raven walked in through the doors of Room 147 to see...no one. Obviously, she and Tim were the first. The teacher weas no where in sight. She chatted with Tim awhile when she saw Cyborg and this gorgeous girl enter the room.

"Rachel!" he called as he and the girl hurried over, taking a seat behind Raven and Tim ( Tim took a seat next to Raven.)

"Rach, this is Amanda Johnson. Amanda, this is Rachel Black. She's one of the people I know." he said, pointing to Rachel.

"Pleasure to meet you," Amanda said cheerily as she took out her hand for Raven to shake.

Raven looked at it, looked at Amanda, and then looked her outstretched hand again. Without taking it, she said sort of un enthusiasticly (sp?) "Nice to meet you."

Amanda looked at Cyborg confused by Raven's reaction towards her. "Don't worry Amanda, Rachel's always like that." he said while shooting a glare towards Raven. He decided to get Raven back.

"Soooo...Rachel, who's the new friend?" Rachel shot Cyborg a death glare as she blushed a light shade of pink. Thank god Tim didn't notice.

"THis is Tim. Tim, say hello to my immature friend Victor Stone. I'm sure you and Amanda have met."

Tim smiled, " we have. What's up Vic?"

"Yo man, "Cyborg replied as he punched fists with Tim (you know what I mean right? like when they punch each other's fists as a greeting? Sorry, it's kinda har to explain cuz I'm a girl. --") Cyborg knew he was going to like this boy. People, by the time were filling into the classroom. Moments later, three very loud people entered the classroom. It was no one other than Garfiled Logan. Michelle Williams, and Dan Williams.

"Victor! Rachel!" he yelled as he took a seat next to Rachel (you know, like Tim on the right and B.B on the left)

"Hi, _Garfiled,_" they both answered abck in unison as they burst into hysterical laughing.

Garfiled folded his arms across his chest while he slunk down in his chair muttering, "no fair."

Michelle took a seat next to Gary as Dan sat behind him. Michelle leaned close to Beast Boy, so close that her head was resting on his shoulder, **_too_** close for Raven's liking. "So, Gary, you gonna introduce me and Dan to your friends?"

Raven almost slapped him when she noticed his red face as he stammered for words, "Sure..um...these...are...um...Rachel Stone and Victor Black..I mean!...Rachel Black and Victor Stone...yah...heh..heh...sorry. Guys, meet _Michelle_ and Dan Williams." he sighed out the name Michelle as though it were a godly name to good for him to even pronounce. It made Raven even more furious as you could see the steam out of her ears.

Cyborg, noticing this, chucked to himself, this was going to be interesting. "Well, the beatiful lady to my side is Amanda Johnson and the boy next to Rachel is Tim Reaven." Beast Boy said hi to Amanda but stopped dead in his tracks when he sa what Rahcel and Tim were doing. (A/n: THey're not making out FYI..even if some people want them to... wink wink xp) Tim was tickling Rachel while Rachel was laughing like crazy, half in laughter and half in pain.

"Stop-Stop it! Tim! NOOO!" she choked out between her laughter.

"No!" he smiled, "Not until you tell me why you looked so mad!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy both stared at them in shock. They had never seen Raven laughing like that. How could Tim have this affect on her? Well, Cyborg thought this s ide of Raven was refreshing, but Beast Boy saw otherwise. He hated to be possesive or anything, but he only wanted Raven to be like that around him, and him only. It angered him. Was it jealousy? No! Impossible!

"You two can stop flirting! I don't want to lose my appetite before lunch!" he asid rather harshly. Michelle stared at him a bit concerned. Where had the easy-going, laid back Garfiled Logan gone? Why was he being so harsh now?

Tim stopped tickling Raven as he turned away in embarrasment. Rachel, however, who was actually having fun with Tim, was now enraged at Beast Boy even more. She got up from her seat walked toward Garfield, raised her hand, and did something she never thought she would do in her entire life...she _slapped_ him. And it wasn't like a playful slap or a weakling girl slap. She had actually put a small fraction amoiunt of her powers in that slap. Even if it didn't look like a hard slap, she had hit him full force across the face. A huge hand print was already showing and it was a gurantee to be bruised.

Beast Boy stared at her in shock and confusion and pain as he rubbed where he had been slapped. But it immediately vanished as he too, stood up and glared at her, straight in the eyes. "What was that for," he growled, the animal inside him flickering for a second in his eyes. Cyborg caught that flicker and he immediately sensed trouble. They couldn't reveal their secret adn Beast Boy seemed ready to turn into a dinosour and have Raven for lunch. He stood up, too and stepped in between the two. Everyone, by that time, was staring at the three new kids. First day and they had already started a fight.

"Both of you, stop actin like such a bunch of babies and sit down." Cyborg gave both of them a warning look.

Still glaring daggers at each other, they reluctantly took their seats.

"You still didn't answer my question,"Beast Boy said through clenced teeth.

"Oh? And what question was that?" Raven said innocently, although you could see the rage adn fury in her eyes.

"Why did you _slap_ me?" he growled again, this time also clenching his fists.

"I felt like it," was Raven's simple reply.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, probably something that he would regret doing when the teacher walked in and the bell rang.

Cyborg had NEVER, EVER been so happy to see a teacher. Everyone's attention snapped back to the teacher as the lesson began...

* * *

**Sorry, I know I said there would be Star and Robin in this chappie but I had writer's block for them and I felt that this would be a more drmatical and darker side to Beast Boy and Raven this chapter. This would truly be the intro of the the whole jealously/love thing in the story. I hope you guys can forgive me! Please Rate and Message and I will post as soon as possible. Thanks! Love you all!**


	6. ANGER,JEALOUSY, and WAR

**THIS ONE IS COMPLETE STAR/ROB CHAPTER...WELL, MOSTLY STAR/ROB CHAPTER... I'VE NOTICED NOT SO MANY PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING ANY MORE...THAT DISCOURAGES ME A BIT BUT NEVER MIND HOW I FEEL, ON WITH THE STORY! lolz...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: ANGER,JEALOUSY, and W.A.R. **

Starfire and Robin walked in silence as they made their way down through the halls. It was quite obvious that many students (both boys and girls) were looking at them, wondering whether they were single or not.

Finally, unable to take the long and akward silence, Robin spoke up, "Um...Sanchez is such a jerk isn't he? I mean...what he was doing back there..."

Starfire turned her head slowly towards him, "If what you are hinting at is a "thank you" for "saving me," then thank you. I appreciate you for helping me get away from him. " She smiled.

Robin let out a breath of relief, for a while, he thought that she was mad at him or something. But then, he looked closer at her face. Was that something clear glistening at the corner of her eyes? Was she crying? Robin mentally slapped himself. Of course she was crying! Starfire probably never experianced something like that and was probably greatly shocked or upset.

_And you didn' t even go comfort her!_

"Hey Kory, it's okay. I wasn't having exactly a great time either. I mean, Rebecca Phillips also came on me like that..." Robin tried desperately to make her feel better... Uh-oh...bad move...by the look on Starfire's face, it looked like he was in for it.

"What!" Starfire practically shrieked, "You mean she also tried to persuade you to do something you didn't want to do? Did she t-to-touch you in inappropiate places? Did she? I'm going to feed her to a Tamaranian Guzzleflump!"

Robin felt his fate turn beet red. A few people were staring, but a death glare from Robin immeditely shooed them away. Um..Kory... I don't think a Guzzleflump will be needed. Rebecca didn't touch me in...um...inappropiate places...she just merely asked me to walk with her to Science...Nothing serious...I turned her down anyways..."

Starfire still looked like she was about to explode, but said nothing more but sped up her pace and left Robin in the hallway...

Robin slapped a hand onto his head and quickly went to catch up with her... _he was such a ladie's man._

_

* * *

_Kory knew she was overreacting and that it wasn't Robin's fault that evil "rebecca" girl had been flirting with him. She entered the class room and much to her dismay, saw Rebecca sitting smugly at the back of the class. Silenty, Kory took a seat farthest away from her. Now, she wasn't so sure if she should have left Robin, not to mention Kim was no where in sight.

Rebecca was still fuming from her Richard Rejetion when she saw Kory, walk in. She seemed a bit upset, but did Rebecca care? No. Hey, wasn't that Kory girl the person who came in with Richard? Did they have anything going on? Well, Richard was going to be hers, and any obstacles in the way would delay a lot. The Annual Fall Dance was coming up, and Rebecca needed a HOT date to take her, to mend up for last year's Fall Dance screwup. She had gone with her boyfriend of 3 months, Kristian Sanchez (what a surprise), and he had almost abandoned her for the whole dance. She decided to go look for him and she found him in the dark photo room making out with another girl! She dragged him out, infurious, and had told him that they could keep the whole thing a secret and pretend it never happened, after all, they were the "perfect" couple. Kristian had told her that they both knew this was just a little extended summer fling and it was going to end. After all, Kristian was a player. He said that he had his fun with her and no he was moving on to the other fishies in the sea. Rebecca had been humiliated and furious, and out of total hysteria, she had picked up the fruit punch bowl and lifted it up to throw it onto Kristian. Kristian, being a jock, had reflexes and he immediately tipped over the bowl right onto Rebecca's head and onto her beautiful brand new $1,500 dress. Everybody had started laughing and Kristian had screamed out "WE'RE OVER!" and left. It was a bad moment in Rebecca's life, and it decreased her reputation standings for several months. She needed to make a huge lasting impression at this year's Fall Dance, or else her life would be over. Kory was possible competition, and she had to get rid her in the beginning. Now was the perfect moment to strike.

"So you're the new girl huh?" Rebecca asked as she made her way over to Kory's seat.

Kory looked up and mentally groaned. "That is correct. I am Kory Anders."

"Hmm...want me to give you a little advice here in this school?"

"What kind of advice?"

"See those short jeans you're wearing. They send out a message that you're a whore, a slut, a freak. Don't ever wear them to school."

Kory had no idea what a whore or a slut was, but she knew the word freak, and she knew it was not a pleasant word. "I am no freak!" she said, rising from her seat.

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"You will take that back! You-you- you- evil SLURGERHUMP!"

"SLUR-GUR-HUMP? You're crazy you know that? HEY EVERYONE LOOK! THE NEW GIRL IS CRAZY! SLURGERHUMP! AHAHAHA WHAT A FOOL!" Rebecca smiled inside...this was going perfectly..

Starfire didn't understand. Slurgerhump was often used when insulting one another on Tamarin. She didn't quite know what they were all laughing about...but she knew it had to do with her. She slunk back on her chair...never wanting to show her face again...

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! R&R**  



End file.
